


Forever and Never

by BringMeTheFuentes (zistysfosgerald), queen_tommo



Category: Bandom, Escape the Fate, Falling in Reverse
Genre: Bully Craig, Bully Ronnie, Craig is a drug dealer, M/M, Rewrite, Top Craig, Top Ron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/BringMeTheFuentes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_tommo/pseuds/queen_tommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary coming soon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Never

"Hey faggot, wake up!" Craig heard as he started to stir in his bed. He wasn't really a morning person, so he'd show up to school late as usual. 

"I'm up!" Craig shouted, and he instantly regretted that the second it came out of his mouth. 

"What did you just say to me?" Craig's father asked, and Craig gulped. 

"N-nothing, I was just talking to myself!" Craig lied, obviously trying to save himself from another beating by his father. Thankfully for him, his father was too drunk to stand up.

"That's what I thought. Now go to your fucking school, piece of shit." his father said, and Craig hurried out to school. 

He was already late, like always, but this time he couldn't wait to get to school. Simply because Craig had something in store for his "Buddy", Ryan. It wasn't that he disliked Ryan, it was that he [i]hated[/i] him. The two were friends before Ronnie and Ron moved to town, which was in second grade. But Ryan had accidentally cut Craig's hair off, and that made him hate him. Nobody could blame Craig for being angry, but people thought he should have at least gotten over it. 

Getting dressed, Craig hurried to the top of the stairs. He hoped his father wasn't at the bottom. Thankfully, he wasn't as he felt his heart slow down, and that was when he knew his father was passed out on the floor. Heading to the front door, he realized he forgot his binder. But shrugged it off, only because he knew he wasn't going to need it. 

Waiting outside was Craig's best friend, and partner in crime, Ronnie. They made a deal to switch the days as to who drives who, and what day. It was Ronnie's turn, and Craig was glad. He was nervous about his test that he had to take. It determined if he would pass the eleventh grade. 

Getting in the car, Ronnie had his signature smirk on his face. That could only mean one thing: he had the answers to the test. Craig knew Ronnie so well, he didn't even have to ask why he was smirking, and he was glad. 

"I got you your answers, Craig. So you'll definitely pass this dumb test." this made Craig smile at his best friend, and he couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't noticed that Ronnie was beautiful. 

To himself, Craig hadn't even thought about him being gay. How could Ronnie be gay? Craig would ask himself from time to time. Turning on the car's radio, Craig turned it to 89X. Ronnie pulled out of the driveway, and they were on their way to school. For once, they were actually going to be on time. 

"Wanna go to Starbucks?" Ronnie asked, and Craig laughed, only because Ronnie knew he hated Starbucks Coffee. Thankfully, they were comfortable with each other to mess with one another. 

"Fuck, no." Craig snapped with a laugh, and Ronnie placed a hand on Craig's thigh.

Instantly tensing up, Craig closed his eyes until Ronnie took his hands off. Craig realized that Ronnie didn't pay attention to him tensing up. He was glad too, since he didn't want Ronnie to freak out. Knowing him, he knew that Ronnie would freak out. 

"And we're here." Ronnie sighed, and Craig looked at the clock.

"We're twenty minutes early." Craig stated, and Ronnie smirked. 

"Wanna trash Ryan's locker?" Ronnie asked, and that made Craig smile evilly. 

"You know that answer already, Ronnie. Whqt about Ron's?" Craig asked, and it was now Ronnie's turn to smile evilly. 

The two got out of the car, and ran towards the school. Going to the entrance, Craig quickly opened the door for Ronnie. But Ronnie didn't say thank you, simply because their relationship was like that. Although it was, Craig wished he could at least say thank you. That wasn't going to happen, so he let it go. Jumping towards the first flight of stairs, Craig was excited to mess with Ryan's locker. 

"This is going to be awesome, Ronnie." Craig stated with a smile as the two made it to the top of the stairs. Ronnie caught his breath first, and then Craig did. 

"Agreed, hopefully we don't get caught." Ronnie laughed as he grabbed his sharpie out of his backpack. 

"Oh shut up, Ronnie. You know we won't, especially since there aren't cameras around." he informed Ronnie with a smirk on his face. 

"Okay, let's do this." Ronnie smirked, and Craig began to write on Ryan's locker. 

Ryan's a fag.

Was written on his locker in all caps, and when they were done, they had twelve minutes left. Craig wanted to go to the gym, since he heard they had open gym every morning, but since it wasn't really Ronnie's thing, he didn't go. 

"Okay, so we have twelve minutes left... what do you want to do?" Ronnie asked Craig, and Craig smirked. 

"I think it would be great to just get to class for once? I mean, I'm kinda failing first hour, and my test is second hour..." Craig trailed off, and Ronnie rolled his eyes. 

"Since when did you care about your grades?" Ronnie asked, and Craig thought about it. 

"Yeah, you're right." Craig laughed as they started to walk around the school. 

Pretty soon, the bell rang, and students flooded the halls. Going to the bathroom that was across from Ryan's locker, Craig watched as Ryan gasped at what was on his locker. This made both Craig and Ronnie laugh hysterically. 

"Oh my god, that was great. His reaction was priceless!" Ronnie laughed, and that's when someone pushed into Craig. 

Turning around, it was that new kid, Max. He had saw everything, and that pissed Craig off completely. 

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Craig snapped, and Max backed down.

"I-I didn't mean to do that, I'm sorry!" Max lied, but Craig wasn't that stupid. 

"I don't believe you, Maxie." Craig stated before pulling him into the bathroom. 

When Max stepped out of the bathroom, he was a different person. Craig stepped out of the bathroom, he had a smirk on his face.,

"Next time, Max... don't get in the way of what I'm doing." Craig warned, and Max nodded before walking to his locker.


End file.
